Betting Pool
by VampyrycPineapple
Summary: Harry is on a mission, and seals two people's fate.      Reposted and Edited


**There will be many confusing references. So I shall do this in order, first Dom, Abigail and Roxie love chaos, it's just my interpretation of them. Next Louis, Molly, and Lucy as they are often left out, I feel that is by choice as they are sane. James shall follow in his namesake's footsteps and his true love hates him and yes I chose Abigail Longbottom because she is a redhead like Neville's Gran once was. Lily and Lysander, deal with it, it's like Teddy and Victoire. Oh, and Janette Blue is Muggleborn.**

**I will expand on this with, First kisses, first dates, first meetings, or something similar to that. That deals with all of the next generations' pairings. Cannon as far as I know, then the OCs, like Janette come in.**

**The trip to the past to teach DADA to his parents, I may or may not get around to writing that because I'd need a plot. And don't worry the grandchildren get to meet them too; the older people visit and participate in the Yule Ball for the second Triwizard Tournament. Yes, the Yule Ball was for the Triwizard tournament, many people seem to forget that though, odd.**

**If you want to write any of those out PM me so I can check them out.**

_I never thought you'd be in my life _

_two different worlds we let collide_

_and you'll never be the way it was before_

'_cuz baby I'm a Slytherin_

_and girl you are a Gryffindor_

_-Wizard love by Meekakitty featuring Heyhihello_

After making sure both of his sons made it on the Hogwarts Express in one piece, Harry bid Ginny and Lily goodbye, after promising to be home in time for dinner.

Disapparateing to the ally next to the Leaky Cauldron, he cast a Notice-Me-Not charm on himself, and entered the pub.

Grinning at the sight of no one recognizing him, he quickly made his way to Diagon Ally, promising to take a look at the new Nimbus 3023 that several little kids were drooling over, remembering his mission, Harry made his way over to the familiar sight of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Laughing at the display in the window (apparently their older products were making a comeback); Harry pushed his way into the store.

Looking around for George and failing to find him, Harry made his way over to where Angelina was stacking the new version of Skiving Snackboxes on to a shelf.

"Hey Ange, what's in those?"

It was often a good idea to know what George could sell to his various family members.

"Nuh uh, you have to buy one of these to find out."

Nervously looking around for witnesses, Harry was dismayed; there were none, as her smile was scaring him.

"It was worth a shot, could you make sure that one of those makes its way over to the kids at Hogwarts? Discretion is advised."

Handing over the money, Harry was startled by his sister-in-law's laugh.

"So then you think it would be a good idea to give Vika: who would only use them to see Teddy, which she will deny later, a pack of excuses?"

Recalling what had happened earlier, Harry smiled.

"Nah, she can't deny it anymore, James caught them snogging on the train."

"Well it's about time, I wonder who won the bet? I'd hate to have lost."

Apparently resolving to have to wait to find out, Angelina continued.

"How about Dom then? She and my Roxie, they would have to find a whole new staff halfway through the school year, with all the chaos those two cause, intended or not."

"Neville is on staff, I think he's immune to their antics by now, especially considering Abigail is his daughter, hopefully he'd know to stop them before they go too far."

"That poor man, if he makes it though all of the kids, remind me to send him a complimentary box of the classics."

Remembering her protest, she added.

"But what about Louis, Molly, and Lucy? They won't even use the sweets; they've somehow managed to retain their sanity."

"No, they won't use them, instead when all the others run out they will have many, many intriguing offers for them,"

Smirking at the imagery that came up next Harry kept going.

"And knowing their cousins, the offers shall be very interesting."

Slightly miffed at his progress Angelina pressed on.

"Fine, only Rosie and Al are just starting this year; they can't possibly put them to good enough use."

Harry figured she was ignoring all their previous uses of their supplies.

"I can't help but notice you aren't protesting for me not to send any over to Fred and James, they would probably use them the most."

"You just said it; those two are the pranksters of their generation,"

Recalling her last two nieces/nephews at Hogwarts, she repeated.

"And Al and Rose still haven't received their argument yet."

"What, exactly is Molly going to do with hers, again?"

Resigned, Angelina gave up.

"Fine, Rose and Al will receive their boxes."

Happily Harry asked what had been bothering him for a few moments.

"So why weren't Roxie and Dom mentioned with the pranksters? They prank often enough."

"They enjoy the chaos; I believe it to be a side effect of growing up around us."

"So you'll send them the boxes then?"

Sarcastically, she replied.

"Sure, as soon as I figure out how the should have been clashing personalities of the loud Louis Weasley and the quiet and shy Molly and Lucy manage to get along best with each other."

Harry decided to tell her his findings.

"Simple, I overheard him calling the three of them calling themselves the sanity of the whole family. At any rate; I believe they bond over stopping the rest of us from doing stupid things."

Evidently realizing she had yet to figure out why he was here, Angelina asked.

"Why are you here anyways Harry?"

Answering her question, he said.

"I need to see George; I've got another couple for the Betting Pool."

Her face lit up.

"Oooooh, tell Angelina who the lucky people are Harry."

"Can't, ask George, after he finishes laughing his head off of course."

Disappointed, Angelina said.

"Fine, don't tell me whose fate you're sealing."

"Great to see you understand, where's George?"

"Backroom."

Calling thanks over his shoulder to his grumbling friend, Harry stepped into the storage room.

"Ah, Harry, my brother-in-law, what brings you to my humble abode?"

Laughing internally at his actions, Harry stated.

"I've got another couple for the Betting Pool."

Finding that a suitable answer, he replied.

"Awesome, let me just get it out."

After pulling out a basket of bubbles, baby chicks with pig noses, and smaller baskets; Harry wondered about their decision of letting George, of all people, keep it.

"Who are the victims?"

"Rose and Scorpius Malfoy."

Startled, George looked up at him.

"Interesting, why?"

Sighing and hoping this would be the only time he had to explain it, Harry answered.

"Ron told Rose not to like him, he was asking for it."

He snorted.

"I approve, your bet, good sir?"

"Ten galleons on the fact they will be the new 'Golden Trio', with Al in my situation."

"Ron is going to murder you, you know."

"Why would he kill me? This time anyways."

"This Betting Pool is Fate, if your name ends up in here, you end up with that person, like it or not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at the couples, Teddy and Vika, must I say anything. Louis and Lucy's quiet friend, what's her name again? Oh yeah, Janette, again he admitted he liked her, and she obviously fancies him. Isaac and Roxie their insanity compliments each other. Lily and Lysander, it's simply going to be best friends that fall in love, again. And James and Abigail Longbotttom, it's like Ron and Hermione all over again, except their not friends or get along and she doesn't like him one bit… Err, maybe mot Ron and Hermione so much."

"How about my parents then? My mum hated Dad until their seventh year, when Dumbledore made them Head Boy and Girl together."

"How do you-. Oh I forgot your little trip to the past; you really should teach DADA when you retire."

"That is my plan, once my children are out of Hogwarts of course."

"I don't envy Neville. You can use our floo to get home Harry."

"No that's okay; I promised Ginny I'd pick up some milk."

"Maybe later then, see you around."

"Yeah, see you later."

Knowing that George would tell everyone about the new bet, Harry Potter walked out, far too happy for someone who had sealed fate.

And in doing so our brave protagonist forgot to recast his Notice-Me-Not charm and got mobbed on his way out.

Unknown to Harry who probably didn't care as much as he did ten minutes ago, a thousand miles away, a new friendship between of Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, and Rose Weasley was forming.

Hogwarts would have its new trio.


End file.
